Left Behind
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Character death. Someone dies, and many people rejoice. Only one mourns, making Kakashi realize what was left behind. First angst fic


**First angst fic, contains absolutely no humor in even the miniscule form.**

**...**

**Except for the disclaimer, that always has some.**

**Inspired by the several major deaths that impacted my life: church members in 2006 and 2009, a cousin in 2008, my grandfathers in 2000 and 2003, and a neighbor just last month, as well as the violence and deaths in my country of origin- Mexico.**

**It's really not a surprise I'm writing this... it's more surprising that I'm a crack-fic writer.**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, well, our dear Itachi would still live... (and Sakura will die!!!! *evil crackle*)**

**Warning: Contains high levels of OOCness.**

**XxX**

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"He was supposed to be an invincible shinobi, he was never supposed to die."

...

It took the world by surprise. The abrupt deaths of half of the nine members of Akatsuki. No one knew what happened, much less when, but it was definite, the organization's lone ex-konoha genjutsu user was among the deceased. When Konoha heard this, many were relieved to hear that Uchiha Itachi no longer breathed, feeling that their village would be safe from attacks. Naruto was very much ecstatic. This meant that Sasuke would not try to go through leaving the village, of course he was happy!

...

If only he could actually find his teammate, he wasn't even in their usual meeting place.

...

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, genuinely worried for once. The silver-haired nin shut his orange book, concern showing in his face as well. "Even I don't know." he admitted. Knowing that the news probably got to him already, Kakashi had gone to visit his student the day prior, worried about how he might take it. The jonin expected him to be indifferent, not caring about what happened, surprisingly, he didn't even answer the door. That threw him off, but he dismissed it as the Uchiha coincidentally being out for an errand of some sort.

But now he was really getting worried.

"I'll go check on him," Kakashi declared after some thought, "you guys can have a day off." This earned some surprise from the two. "Oh come on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined. The jonin gave him a look that silenced him, "Just do it Naruto, if you want training so bad, do it solo." Still somewhat dsagreeing, both Genin obeyed and went their seperate ways. Kakashi stayed on the bridge a bit longer, making sure that they would not attempt to follow him.

He needed to see Sasuke alone.

**XxX**

"Sasuke?" the silver haired nin called for his student as he opened the apartment door, having picked the lock mere seconds prior. Silence echoed through the empty halls as Kakashi surveyed the surroundings for any slight giveaway of the Uchiha actually being here. Nothing, absolutely nothing. "Sasuke?" he called out once again, walking into the nearest room, the living room. He wasn't there, so he tried another, fear for the child's well-being rising. He wasn't in the kitchen nor bathroom, and Kakashi's fears were confirmed when he reached the last room, the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" he called out again, despite the fact that he already knew it was futile. Different emotions and thoughts went through his mind. Where was he? _Panic. _How didn't anyone notice? _Anger. _What if someone happened to him? _Regret. _What if someone took him?_Desperation._

The possibilities ran through his mind, until he took notice of an elegant article of clothes lain flat on the small sitting table out in the balcony.

_'A kimono?'_ he thought, puzzled as his troubled mind ceased its brief period of overdrive. Even from beyond the distance and the glass, he could see the symbol sewn into what looked to be pure silk.

The Uchiha symbol.

It soon clicked for him. Of course, it made sense, how could he forget? Without a second thought, Kakashi went out the door, slamming it shut as he quickly ran as fast as he could to the only other place Sasuke could be.

...

The abandoned Uchiha Complex

**XxX**

The large clan complex was surprisingly far, separated from the rest of society for reasons Kakashi didn't know. Of course, the front entrance, was still closed off with yellow police tape, despite the amount of time it has been sice the day of the historical Uchiha Clan massacre. Even beyond the gray walls, the remnants of that day were still there, still and silent, not a small chirping bird or living thing there. _'It's as if the animals know what happened here.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he surveyed what stayed after the ANBU and remaining Police Force swept the area that day. There was complete emptiness the first several meters, yet as the silver-haired nin walked in further into the compound, he realized that the damage was at the heart of the large property land.

Dried pools of blood were forever etched into the dirt ground and cement sidewalks, the nicks and marks of weapons stabbed into the walls, floors, and the now torn ornaments which once displayed the symbol of the prestigious clan. What stood out the most was the white chalk outlines, the marks of a fallen body, the symbol of a victim. These white symbols of a dead body were scattered around eveywhere, all in different positions, yet one thing remained the same, all had their corresponding blood splatters. Some at the waist area, others scattered at the torso, and several unfortunate at the head.

Kakashi forced himself to continue, to ignore the distracting remnants of a mass murder that occured long ago.

He had to find Sasuke...

**XxX**

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi entered the large mansion, the one in which the Head Family resided in. The interior was dark, silent just as its surroundings. The silver-haired nin, upon obtaining no answer, went up the stairs in search for the only remaining Uchiha. The floorboards creacked with every step he took, trying to keep silent as he moved along, eyes scanning his surroundings as he continued to look for his youngest student.

He couldn't find him in the halls, and so he decided to start taking a look in the rooms. Even then, he couldn't find him. Opening door after door, getting no sign of the twelve year-old repeatedly, Kakashi begin to feel that perhaps going into the Uchiha Complex was futile...

Until he reached the last room.

Opening it with great care, Kakashi silently looked in. It was a bedroom, much like the ones prior he had seen, but it was somehow different. The bedroom was as elegant as the rest of the home, but, unlike the rest of the estate, it was the only room that remained well furnished. Windows opened, sheer curtains flowing as soft breezes drifted, no trace of dust apparent on the desk on the left, placed opposite of the bed, and the bureau on the right was well furnished. What caught his attention, however, was the lone person sitting on the floor, his back to him.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called out to him, noticing that the boy had something in his lap, it looked like an ANBU mask. The child didn't answer, much less react upon hearing his name. He continued to trace the markings on the mask; slim, elegant fingers gliding over the professionally painted curves as if in a trance.

Silence engulfed them.

"He never liked covering his face." Sasuke suddenly said, startling Kakashi a bit at the broken, lonely tone. "I used to ask him why, and he always said the same thing," the twelve-year old silently proceeded to twirl the red twisted strings that were attached to both sides. "No one really recognized him in it. He found it irritating..." his voice drifted off, and the silver-haired nin realized he was talking about Itachi.

"He was never supposed to _die..._" Sasuke's voice cracked at that three letter word, "No one was supposed to ever beat him, in anything..."

The raven-haired child let out a soft sob, making Kakashi realize something:

_'He's taking it so much harder than I thought.'_

Instantly, the silver-haired nin quickly walked around the bed to where his student was currently sitting and dropped to his knees next to him, doing the only thing he could.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, hugging the child to his body. The Uchiha accepted the rare sign of comfort, buried his face into his teacher's vest, and cried.

_'I guess that all that talk of revenge was a cover-up for what he truly felt.'_ Kakashi dimly thought to himself, resting his head on the mourning twelve year-old's. He let the boy express his anguish at losing his brother for a few more minutes, not daring to break the atmosphere. "It'll be alright, Sasuke." he soothed, running his fingers comfortingly through his midnight-blue hair. Sasuke silently shook his head no, his face still pressed to the fabric of the jonin vest as he continued to sob. "N-no, he's gone, he's gone and he'll never be back!" he began to cry again, and Kakashi ceased all attempts of conversation, and simply allowed him continue letting it all out.

...

If only Itachi could see what he left behind.

**XxX**

**A/N: Want to know what those deaths were? One church member died of a brain disorder, the other (ironically his mother)of age. My grandfathers were both sick, and my neighbor was murdered days before Christmas by a shot to the head.**

**Even more interesting, my cousin died of a heart problem, the exact one I had. I suffered a siezure when I was four and was immediately taken to the emergency room. By a miracle of God, doctors made numerous tests, desperately looking for what was wrong with me, most sure that something was also wrong with my brain, yet they found believing this, tests were continued, only for eveything to be negative, I was healthy. I was discharged and deemed well in one day, while my cousin died so abruptly. This is dedicated to her, because I never met her, she died in Mexico at thirteen. This people, is where my faith comes from.**

**Review, and please tell me if I'm any good.**


End file.
